digimonforumrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Tsukino
Hibiki Tsukino is the main character by DFRP user GadgetArcrep Background Hibiki was born and raised in Osaka, Japan to his loving parents, his childhood was quiet, his preference to play alone by himself was something that would worry parents, but not Hibiki's. He was different, he acted in more of a shy manner than a constant want for Isolation. You could suppose that time alone allowed him to think as much as he could, He was an Intellectual boy at school, proving to be quite the problem solver, and had a habit of even helping others during times with explicit instructions not to. He always wanted to help in some way or another, but he had a habit of only helping those who asked him directly for it. He was too shy to approach someone that wasnt one of his friends, and those that were his friends didnt always exactly need help, so he refrained from asking. Right now he is a kind hearted boy who is philanthropic in nature, the perfect support class type of person. He knows when to back down from a fight, but has pure dedication and soul into physically and mentally turning people over to his side and helping them, rather than hindering them. He love his Digimon like a brother and makes sure that he is treated well and cared for, including making sure hes fed and watered properly.. Fighting isnt exactly his forte, but he is willing to learn, fast. Yes, hes a real wuss when it comes to it, I guess... Character's "Song" (Yus, I AM '''calling hibiki's story a song, all because of DJ, he put a gun up to my head, pulled my trigger, Now I'm... where was I?) The Opening Bars Up untill the he met DJ, Hibiki kept up a day to day routine of no importance, the usual stuff, work, food, drink, clothes, sleep, those kinds of things. Untill an even changed his life. Essentially, he thought he was going to die while the computer was putting on that light show, with all the loud sounds signalling an eventual explotion of his computer, television and gaming units combined. What was left, however, was an intact set of electronics, and a new addition or three, an Egg, and 2 devices, a Digivice and a D-Terminal, all three of which he had no idea how to use or even know what they were. This lead to him discovering the Digital World for the first time, by means of stumbling into the secret area of the train station. Getting on the train and taking his first trip through the void to the other side was an interesting experience, most of which he believed at first to just be some kind of extremely bad drug trip brought on by muffins in on the reception desk of his building. Intro He learnt a lot of things during that short trip, like what his Digivice and D-Terminal Were, and when the egg hatched, DJ's Role. He had been partnered for life, ...with some kind of small thing. A Tsubumon who sat there in someone elses lap, and then on Hibiki's Shoulder. He went home that night, only to find that the Tsubumon wasnt a Tsubumon anymore. An Upamon instead was instead staring at his face, and loud music was blaring in the basement. This became DJ's namesake. Getting to know his new friend, who could apparently talk, he decided to return to the digital world, and hopefully do something worthwhile in the process... TBC Personal Items Backpack Hibiki's Backpack is a satchel bag, somewhat like a cross between a laptop bag and a messenger bag, as seen in the picture, it is a binary black and white colour, black strap, flap and rear of the the bag, while the front and sides of the bag are wite in colour. The underside contains loops, this usually causes the boy to store his Crowbar there. It is large enough to Store an Upamon quite comfortably, however it would be impossible to carry DJ in his Rookie form. He's Too fat. Right now, His bag contains: *'A basic First Aid Kit: for those little emergencies.'' *'Snacks and Beverages:' Because nom noms need to be nommed. *'A Wallet:' The Interesting thing is that its tied to the bag, Who knows what it holds! *''A Digital Music Player: With a digivice, its gonna become obsolete soon.'' *'An Empy Space:' because the last thing you want is a grumpy DJ with NO place to sleep. Personal Defense Hibiki Carries around a crowbar to protect himself, it was once the tool of one of his previous part time jobs as a removalist and installer of home appliances, as he was the only one that could be trusted to handle it. The crowbar is blue in colour, and contains a stamp labelling the company that is meant to own it. Due to neglect, forgetfulness or just plain selfishness, Hibiki never returned the crowbar after he quit working for that company. Digivice Hibiki's Digivice is a standard D-3 Style Digivice. It has no special programs installed at this time. As for its colour, it is a dark grey to black colour with orange grips, (See Image) Other Personal Items At this point in time, Hibiki has not purchased any other personal objects that can be of use to him. He is planning on purchasing a holosuit for DJ, however, to disguise hin as a human. Other Information "Hibiki was a character that was made up entirely from the spot. Oringinally I was going to attempt to shoehorn in a character that came from a dead Pokemon RP. Honestly I didnt actually like him that much, nor his brother. Hibiki wasnt actually a fully developed character for a while, just a blank figure with some quotes and mannerisims to give an idea of how he acted, DJ was the one running the show of the development." -- GadgetArcrep on Development "Something Ironic about Hibiki, I plan on killing him off at some point to make my RPing all about DJ, my sex-bomb of an Armadillomon. I just want to make him go into a psychological breakdown to put all his digivolutions into termoil. Unleashing the power of song with DJ is what I always wanted him to do, that and show the true capabilities of a lone Digimon" -- GadgetArcrep on Hibiki's Death Trivia There is, for whatever reason or another, Marijuana in one of the basement cupboards in his apartment building, In the course of the roleplay it will never be hibiki himself, but it is there with enough searching. Hibiki was derived simply from the thought of the line "Turn it up, DJ" before a digivolution sequence, ironic no? DFRP Bio Link The Bio of Hibiki and DJ on DFRP Category:Characters Category:Human Characters